Wanna Be Like Me
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT Reborn has to find the new Vongola Decima candidate for the Vongola but finds the place where she was supposed to reside in turns out to be an empty lot instead of the supposed house Iemitsu said would be there. He manages to find out where she would be thanks to some passing pedestrians but when he goes to see what she's made of he starts to change his mind.
**One-Shot:**

Reborn looked at the file in his tiny with anger; there was no way Iemitsu's was still in the place he stood, where what once was a house stood an empty lot.

"Hurry up Mom! I want to see Tsuna-chan's performance!"

a kid said to her mom impatiently, that caught Reborn's attention, Tsuna was a shorter term for Tsunayoshi, Iemitsu's daughter, could it be her?

Reborn silently tailed the two as they walked into a concert hall. They made it right on time as the lights dimmed down and spotlights shone on the stage. Reborn slunk into the shadows just as 7 people appeared on the stage after a flicker of darkness and then small floor lights turned on only to show the 7 on stage as silhouettes.

 **Loser Like Me – Glee**

 _Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

A spotlight appeared on the one in the middle which turned out to be Tsunayoshi. She smiled brightly as she sang the mic that was attached to her headphones, she pointed at the crowd before making a zero with her left hand and stretching her arm in the air with her other as she winked at the crowd who roared at the smile and wink.

 _But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

Hayato appeared next on Tsunayoshi's right, having a rude smile on her face as she held her hands out palm-up right in front of her and moved it to her side as she bent her right leg slightly.

 _Probably started off like me_

Takeshi appeared next to Hayato as she grinned and had both of her hands pointing her thumbs at herself.

 _You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

Mukuro appeared to the left of Tsunayoshi as she flicked her side face hair to the back with a cunning smirk before waving at the crowd and turning her upper body to her left as if done with them.

 _But, hey, give me just a little time_

Lambo appeared to Mukuro's left as she lowered her upper half bowed down slightly with her arms outstretched and her palms out as if to embrace a hug.

 _I bet you're gonna change your mind_

Kyoya appeared to Lambo's left with her whole body tilted to face Tsunayoshi, not even looking at the crowd once as she sang and only tilted her back slightly back while giving Tsunayoshi, who was waving happily, a smirk. __

 _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

Hayato sang with a smirk as she flicked her hair back slightly.

 _It ain't so hard to take_

Takeshi cut in swiftly waving her index finger with a grin.

 _(that's right)_

Everyone jumped in and switched places with each other moving their arms outward then to their side.

 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

Lambo shouted slightly, her curly hair bouncing on her shoulder slightly at the movement.

 _And I'll just look away_

Mukuro cut in turning her head away from the audience that screamed their names with her head high in the air.

 _(that's right)  
_ Everyone said once again, only sending a thumbs up towards each other with a wink.

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

They all shouted as they turned towards the audience who only got louder.

 _So everyone can hear_

Mukuro, Lambo, and Tsunayoshi sang with a hand to their ear towards the others.

 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

They sang together as they fell to the floor gracefully and knocked their head back.

 _Baby, I don't care_

Kyoya, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei sang as they lifted their arms up to point at themselves while the others jumped up with a full spin before doing it themselves.

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

They all sang while lifting their right hand up with the left to their side with their head tilting upwards to follow their right hand.

 _You wanna be_

Lambo, Ryohei, and Takeshi sang while bending their right arm down slightly, then their head snapped down to face the audience with a smirk.

 _You wanna be_

Tsunayoshi, Kyoya, Mukuro, and Hayato echoed and repeated what the others did as well.

 _A loser like me_

Lambo, Ryohei, and Takeshi sang once again both of their arms raised with their index finger pointed towards the other two with them. Then their backs bending backwards and their took a step backwards as they straightened up making it look somewhat like a wave.

 _A loser like me  
_ Tsunayoshi, Kyoya, Mukuro, and Hayato repeated what the others before them did once again but instead of taking a step backwards they took a step forward.

They moved so swiftly like it was just a single step when they spreaded out to show the shadowed Lambo, Ryohei, and Takeshi in between the four on front they were visible but not enough so they were seen in detail, they were only outlined slightly. __

 _Push me up against the locker_

Tsunayoshi and Kyoya sang and moved back slightly but violent enough to make it looked like they were pushed by someone. The three in the back were making a motion like they were the ones who pushed the two before moving their legs out and raising the arms that were connected with clasped hand upwards until their full height and letting go, their arms moving left and right slightly before ending up at their sides and their legs were side by side once again.

 _And hey, all I do is shake it off_

Hayato and Mukuro sang moved their arms outward but their elbows was almost touching their sides as they shook their shoulders slightly to make a shaking motion while stepping forward and back. Then they jumped down and did a full turn but jumping back up with their palms out towards the audience with a smile. The three in the back folded their arms to their chest and turned their head away from the audience and their fellow members as if they were the girls who refused to look at the people they look down upon but only got outshined by said person.

 _I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

The four in the front sang pointing at themselves then Mukuro and Hayato pointed at the three in the back while Kyoya and Tsunayoshi pointed at the audience but Reborn shivered on the inside when Tsunayoshi made eye contact with him and he could swear that her smirk became a little bit wider.

The four jumped backwards as the three in the back step forward so now the four was shadowed and the three were in the spotlight.

 _I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

Lambo and Takeshi sang as they rotated themselves to look at each other, closing their eyes and smiling at each other while high-fiving each other and taking the others place. The four in the back made motions towards the two as if they were saying rude things to the two.

 _'Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

Ryohei sang and posed slightly as if to show off her 'superstar' status. The four in the back waved their arms above them as if asking for her attention.

 _I'll see you when you wash my car_

The three sang as they fell to the floor with their right leg bent under them and the left swiping along the floor and was suddenly switched with the other leg smoothly as they did a complete spin and coming up gracefully. The four in the back stomped their feet and moved their arms up and down as if furious of their predicament.

Then the four came up to join the three in the spotlight and they waved at each other before facing the audience once again. __

 _All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

Tsunayoshi sang as she swiped the air in front of her with her eyebrows furrowed rather cutely as if to swat away the invisible dirt.

 _It ain't so hard to take_

Mukuro sang while shaking her head disappointingly as if pitying the people who could only throw dirt.

 _(that's right)_

Everyone sang, jumping in the air and moved so they looked to the left instead.

 _'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

Kyoya said, not quite singing but had a tone as if indicating that she was. She put her hands to her hips as she bent her left leg slightly.

 _And I'll just look away_

Ryohei sang, turning her head upwards with her eyes closed and an indignant frown on her face.

 _(that's right)_

They all sang at once, snapping their arms in a folded position to their chest with a curt nod. __

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

Tsunayoshi, Lambo, and Takeshi sang, their right arm in the air but the hand was facing the audience as it made a motion of a person babbling on and on while the left hand had their index making circular motions to their head. The other four did two quick but loud stomps to the floor harshly.

 _So everyone can hear_

They all sang and switched positions with another person swiftly.

 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

Their backs bended downwards so far that their heads almost touched the floor but was suddenly yanked upwards and down once again but on the other side, they did what looked like a push-up but on the way up they sprung off the ground and landed on their feet with a small bounce.

 _Baby, I don't care_

Hayato sang with her signature scowl as she cracked her knuckles.

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

They all sang, throwing their arms up in the air but was lowered slightly when they bent their left leg down.

 _You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

Tsunayoshi started but was layered with the others joining in at random moments until they all sang the last line together. __

 _Hey, you, over there_

Ryohei and Takeshi pointed at the audience in a random direction.

 _Keep the L up-up in the air_

Tsunayoshi and Lambo sang with their right hand curled up in a way to make an L up to their forehead.

 _Hey, you, over there_

Mukuro and Hayato pointed in the opposite direction of Ryohei and Takeshi but it was still at random.

 _Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
_ Kyoya sang alone as she made and L with her right hand as well but instead of placing it on her forehead, she swiped her arm to the side in a blur and her hand was gone of the L sign as if she threw it away.

 _You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are_

Takeshi and Hayato started but was soon layered with everyone else until they sang the last line together while pumping one of their arms in the air as they shouted the last line happily. __

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

Hayato and Ryohei sang and swung their right arm from its bent position that was at their chest and stretched it outwards as it was swung at the audience's direction arcing their back slightly only to straighten up to make a wave like motion.

 _So everyone can hear_

The others jumped in and copied their movements as well but as they did that they switched positions with one another.

 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

They faked a stumble as they fell towards the floor but was only resulted in a cartwheel and a full spin with arms outstretched to give the others one either side a high-five.

 _Baby, I don't care_

Tsuna, Mukuro, and Kyoya sang and waved their left hand outward as if to dismiss what just happened.

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me_

Lambo and Hayato sang and was layered with the others and ended with all of them together with a L on their forehead made by their right hand but was swiped to the right and the L was once again gone. __

 _Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

Mukuro and Kyoya sang as they looked at each other as if saying that to each other instead.

 _So everyone can hear_

Lambo and Tsunayoshi sang bending both of their legs slightly with both hands to their ears with a devious smirk directed at each other.

 _Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

Ryohei and Hayato sang with their right fist colliding into their chest lightly as they look at each other seriously and gave each other a curt nod.

 _Baby, I don't care_

Takeshi sang alone as she shook her head rather violently but her hair was somehow not messed up in the least as she looked up with a huge grin.

 _Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me_

They all sang, layering each other or dropping out then coming back in until they sung the last line together with another L to their head, but instead of swiping it away, they each took another's L while theirs got taken away and placed it on themselves.

Reborn's blood went cold as they all stared at him with their smirks, not minding the roaring audience. Reborn tilted his fedora down and nodded his head at their direction before walking away. After that performance even an idiot would know that they weren't going to let the Vongola or the mafia in that matter rule them, and Reborn knew that even he couldn't change that, because being the world's greatest hitman even had its limits.


End file.
